danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Erminio
thumb|300px|ימין| יואל (אחרון בשורה עם מציליו - פסקואלה ופיטר Lomazzi, ראש העיר ויואל Cavalotti Diena (Newpress) פסקואלה ופיטר Lomazzi, ראש העיר ויואל Cavalotti Diena Erminio e Ada Lomazzi הם חסידי אומות העולם אשר הסתירו בביתם את אידה דיינה (הבן דוד של דניאל ונטורה) ובה יואל (האב והבן השני נמלטו לשוויץ. הוכרו כחסידי אומות העולם אחרי 66 שנה !!! משפחה איטלקית, אשר בביתה היו בני משפחתי זכתה לקבלת אות חסיד אומות העולם הטקס התקיים בחסות הדגל הקנדי (בן משפחתי גר היום בקנדה) ודגל ישראל. והנה מה שנכתב באתר יד-ושם (לצערי בשפה האנגלית) להלן תרגום שלי לעברית שמות חסידי אומות העולם, אשר להם הוענק התואר: Lomazzi, Erminio e Ada Lomazzi, Davide e Giovanna Galbiati, Carletto e Pina Lomazzi, Erminio e Ada חיו בכפר Abbiate Guazzone (מחוז וארזה בצפון איטליה) בין מילאנו והגבול השויצרי. בבעלותם היה בית מרזח. הם גרו בדירה מעל הבית מרזח עם בנם היחיד Pietro. באוקטובר 1942, משפחת Lomazzi השכירה את אחד מחדריהם למשפחת Diena היהודיה, אשר הגיע להתארח בכפר לאחר שמילאנו הופצצה מהאויר על-ידי בעלות הברית, עקב היותה צומת תחבורה חשוב ומרכז תעשייתי לצבא הגרמני. אב המשפחה - Giorgio Diena, מזכיר הקהילה היהודיה במילאנו, המשיך לנסוע לעבודה עד לכיבוש הגרמני בספטמבר 1943. לאחר שהצבא הגרמני השתלט על איטליה, הוא וברוך בנו נסעו לשוויץ. אשתו, אידה, ובנם הצעיר יואל נותרו מאחור בכפר Abbiate Guazzone. הם סברו כי תחת השלטון הגרמני רק לגברים קיימת סכנה. לאחר זמן קצר הבינו כי לכל היהודים נשקפת סכנה. לקראת סוף שנת 1943, ליואל - הבן הצעיר ולאימו, גב' אידה לבית ונטורה, היו תוכניות לחצות את הגבול השויצרי בעזרתם של "מבריחים". התוכנית לא יצא לפועל לאחר שיואל חלה בחצבת. הם נאלצו לנטוש את התכנית בגלל מחלתו, וכן לאחר שגילו כי ה"מבריחים" שואפים להיות היו משתפי פעולה ורצו לזכות בפרס על הסגרת יהודים (תופעה לא יוצאת דופן). משפחת דיינה חששה כי יסגירו אותם אם ישובו למגוריהם הקודמים, הם עברו לגור לבת אחי המשפחה: עם זאת, משום שידעו שהם יימסרו אותם לשלטונות הם עברו לביתו של אחיו Lomazzi, Davide e Giovanna. לאחר שבוע חזרו למארחיהם המקוריים. בתחילת 1944, עם התגברות פעולות החיפוש אחר היהודים על-ידי הס.ס. הגרמני שפעל בשיתוף פעולה עם המשטרה הפאשיסטית האיטלקית, אידה החליטה שהיא ויואל צריכה למצוא מקום מיסתור חדש. (אגב, העונש על מסתירי יהודים היה מוות) גב' דיינה מצאה מקום מסתור במילאנו ושלחה יואל להישאר עם משפחת Galbiati Carletto היה janitor (השוער) בוילה, לא הרחק מבית המרזח של Lomazzis. יואל נשאר איתם, והמארחים נזהרו מאוד לא לבשל עם מוצרי בשר חזיר, כי לא רוצו לפגוע ביואל . בפברואר 1944 יואל ואמו חזרו לדירה מעל לבית המרזח של Lomazzi, Erminio e Ada ונשארו שם עד השחרור של צפון איטליה. לאחר המלחמה חזרה למילאנו והתאחדו עם שאר בני המשפחה. האח של אידה Luigi Ventura עזב את מילאנו, עוד בזמן המלחמה, באוקטובר 1942, עם משפחתו - אשתו, אנה, ג'וליה האמא שלה, ואת הארבעה הילדים ונטורה , ועברו לכפר של Mariano Comense, כ -30 ק"מ מAbbiate Guazzone. בדצמבר 1943, כאשר כל היהודים נצטוו להתייצב בתחנת המשטרה, משפחת ונטורה עברה לביתו של שכן בכפר. כשסבתא של ג'וליה חלתה אנה הלכה הביתה להביא את התרופות שלה. היא נתפסה ונעצרה מחוץ לדירתם על ידי המשטרה הפשיסטית ונשלחה לפוסולי, משם גורשה לאחר מכן לאושוויץ . סבתא הלכה לפוסולי כדי להיות עם הבת שלה, ומתה במחנה. לואיג'י ונטורה החליטה שזה מסוכן מדי להישאר בכפר, ופזרה את המשפחה לכתובות מסתור שונות. השאול ונטורה (מאוחר יותר בן תורה) הלכה לישון אצל ארמיניו ועדת Lomazzi Abbiate, שבו הם שמו אותו בעליית הגג. זה היה מסוכן להישאר עם Lomazzis בגלל המרזח היה מקום מאוד פופולרי בקר לעתים קרובות על ידי פשיסטים איטלקים וחיילים גרמנים. ארמיניו והעדה Lomazzi את חייהם בסיכון כדי לסייע לאורחיהם יהודים, ובכל זאת המשיך למקלט ולטפל בם ללא היסוס. אביו של שאול החליט שכל המשפחה צריכה ללכת לפיזה (עיר הולדתו) שבו הוא חשב שהם היינו מוצאים מקלט באזור זה. למרבה הצער, הוא נהרג כאשר הוא נפגע בהפצצה אווירית במאי 1944. ארבעת ילדיו שרדו את המלחמה (שלושה מהם עלו לארץ ישראל - הקטן שבהם, דניאל - הוא הכותב של ויקי זה). ב 15 בנובמבר 2011, הכירה יד ושם בהם כחסידי אומות העולם. המקור: ההעיתון של העיר וארזה דיווח על הטקס מהלך המלחמה, יהודי קטן היה מוגן על ידי כיתתו השתיקה של ילדים שהצילה יהודי הקטן (כותרת הכתבה) il significato del termine: Tradate, Joel e Pietro Tradate, Joel e Pietro נפגשו אחרי 70 שנה כאשר מדינת ישראל הכירה את המצילים בתור חסידי אומות העולם מהעיר Tradate מאזור Varese מדווחים - "? אף אחד מכם לא מכיר יהודי ילד" שואל מורה. ואז השתתקה בכיתה. זה היה בוקר אחד בשנת 1944, היו השנים האפלות של המלחמה, הנאצים שכבשו איטליה, את חוקי הגזע שהיה סללה את הדרך לשואה. שתיקה ש, שהמחווה הקטנה של גבורה גדולה של ילדים מ- Tradate כך נצל ממות יהודי קטן שהיה עימם בתחפושת. עברו 70 שנים לאחר שיואל Diena, התינוך היהודי שהפכה לרופא באוטווה, קנדה, הודה למצילו : Pellegatta פפינו, שהיא כיום בת 80 שנים וכי יואל למד לשחק קלפים, אבל במיוחד פיטר Lomazzi settantaquattrenne , שבמשך ארבע שנים חלק ביתו עם משפחתו של יואל. מדינת ישראל העניקה את תואר "חסיד אומות העולם" לErminio e Ada Lomazz i . הוריו של פיטר, הבעלים של פונדק בכפר Guazzone יש שהיה מקום המסתור של Diena המשפחה. ביום שלישי, בטכס לכבוד התקיים סמלי בתיכון, "קירי" של דן Tradate Haezrachy הווה, מנהל של שגרירות ישראל באיטליה וראש הקהילה היהודיה בLaras פיטר מילאנו. ארמיניו והעדה Lomazzi אין יותר, וההכרה נמשכה על ידי בנו פיטר, שלכבוד האירוע אמץ את חברו יואל הישן, 70 השנים מאז ימים עצובים וקטלניים אלה. "אני היה קטן, אני לא זוכר איך ההורים שלי החליטו לתת הגנה לDiena האדונים - אמר פיטר -. זכור כי בשבילנו הילדים היה דבר נורמלי: ג'ואל הלך לבית הספר, שחק בכדור עם כל ", היה" אחד מאיתנו, למרות שכולם ידעו על הסכנה שאליו הוא נחשף. רק אחרי כל השנים האלה, אני מודע לסיכון שכמובן גם המשפחה שלי. למה הם עושים? כי ההורים שלי היו אנשים טובים, וזהו זה ". לאחר המלחמה נמלטה סכנת הגירוש, ג'ואל ומשפחתו עברו למילנו (הורים היו מעבדת פרוות) ולאחר מכן לקנדה. Lomazzi עשה שחקן (חמש אליפויות בסריה B עם נובארה) ולאחר מכן הפך לעובד עירייה. "בחיים שלי היה לי חמישה ילדים ונכדים 25 - אמר ג'ואל Diena באודיטוריום של התיכון Tradate - אך לכולם ואני חייב את חיינו לצ'ארלס ומשפחתו". "הציל" ואז נזכר בבוקר הדרמטי שבהסתכן בכך גילו: "המורה שאל אם מישהו במקרה מכיר את היהודים. אבל אף אחד לא אמר מילה בבית המשפט. ואז הוא נתן לנו זכות על נושא הגזע. אני זוכר שתקנתי כמה משפטים של המשימה של פפינו החבר שלי בגלל שהם היו יותר מדי טובים ובגלל שהוא לא השתמש במונחים כמו "כרישי הלוואה" ו "הלוואה" כרישים ". לאחר הטכס, ג'ואל ופיטר מבית הספר, הלך לTradate בחיפוש הפונדק הישן. "אבל יש עוד - אמר בנו של ועדת ארמיניו - במקומו הם בנו את מגדל. את הזיכרונות ואת החברות, לעומת זאת, אלו שלעולם לא ייעלמו ". באיטלקית nt,: קלאודיו הדל Frate מהעיתון corriere dell sera Durante la guerra un piccolo israelita fu protetto dai compagni di scuola Quel silenzio dei bambini che salvò il piccolo ebreo Tradate, Joel e Pietro si ritrovano dopo 70 anni. Da Israele il riconoscimento di «Giusti fra le nazioni» TRADATE (Varese) - «Nessuno di voi conosce un bambino ebreo?» domanda la maestra. E fu allora che in classe tutti tacquero. Era una mattina del 1944, erano gli anni bui della guerra, dei nazisti che occupavano l'Italia, delle leggi razziali che avevano aperto la strada dell'Olocausto. Quel silenzio, quel piccolo grande gesto di eroismo dei bambini di Tradate ha salvato dalla morte un piccolo ebreo che era in mezzo a loro, sotto mentite spoglie. Quasi settanta anni dopo Joel Diena, il bambino israelita divenuto nel frattempo medico a Ottawa, in Canada, ha riabbracciato i suoi salvatori: Peppino Pellegatta, che oggi ha 80 anni e che a Joel insegnò a giocare a carte, ma soprattutto Pietro Lomazzi, settantaquattrenne, che per quattro anni divise la sua casa con la famiglia di Joel. Lo Stato di Israele ha conferito il titolo di «Giusti tra le nazioni» a Erminio e Ada Lomazzi, i genitori di Pietro, titolari di una locanda nella frazione di Abbiate Guazzone che fu il nascondiglio della famiglia Diena. Martedì la cerimonia di consegna dell'onorificenza è avvenuta simbolicamente al liceo «Curie» di Tradate, presenti Dan Haezrachy, dirigente dell'ambasciata d'Israele in Italia e il capo della comunità ebraica milanese Pietro Laras. Erminio e Ada Lomazzi non ci sono più e il riconoscimento è stato ritirato dal figlio Pietro, che per l'occasione ha riabbracciato il vecchio amico Joel, a settant'anni da quei giorni tristissimi e fatali. «Ero piccolo, non ricordo come i miei genitori decisero di dare protezione ai signori Diena - racconta Pietro -. Ricordo però che per noi bambini era una cosa normale: Joel veniva a scuola, giocava a pallone con tutti, "era" uno di noi, anche se tutti sapevano del pericolo a cui era esposto. Soltanto a distanza di tanti anni mi rendo conto del rischio che ha corso anche la mia famiglia. Perché lo hanno fatto? Perché i miei genitori erano persone buone, punto e basta». Finita la guerra, scampato il pericolo della deportazione, Joel e la famiglia si sono trasferiti prima a Milano (i genitori avevano un laboratorio di pellicceria) e poi in Canada. Lomazzi ha fatto il calciatore (cinque campionati in serie B con il Novara) per poi diventare impiegato comunale. «Nella mia vita ho avuto cinque figli e 25 nipoti - ha detto Joel Diena nell'aula magna del liceo di Tradate - ma io e tutti loro dobbiamo la vita a Carlo e alla sua famiglia». Il «salvato» rievoca poi la drammatica mattina in cui rischiò di essere scoperto: «La maestra chiese se qualcuno per caso conosceva degli ebrei. Ma nessuno in aula fiatò. Poi ci fece fare un tema proprio sulla razza. Ricordo che corresse alcune frasi del compito del mio amico Peppino perché erano troppo buone e perché non aveva usato termini come "usurai" e "strozzini"». Dopo la cerimonia Joel e Pietro sono usciti dalla scuola, hanno camminato per Tradate in cerca della vecchia locanda. «Ma non c'è più - ha detto il figlio di Ada ed Erminio -, al suo posto hanno costruito un palazzone. I ricordi e l'amicizia, invece, quelli non scompariranno mai». Claudio Del Frate תמונות מהטקס מהעיתון של העיר וארזה 1620721271 13.jpg 237213260 gg.jpg 41016869 55.jpg מתוך אתר יש-ושם (בהמשך תרגום אוטומטי לעברית) Galbiati FAMILY Galbiati Carletto Galbiati Pina, WIFE Rescue Story Erminio & Ada Lomazzi Davide & Giovanna Lomazzi Carletto & Pina Galbiati Erminio and Ada Lomazzi resided in the village of Abbiate Guazzone (Varese), between Milan and the Swiss border, where they owned a tavern. They lived in the apartment above the tavern with their only son, Pietro. In October 1942, the Lomazzis rented one of their rooms to the Jewish Diena family, who had arrived in the village following the aerial bombardment of Milan. Giorgio Diena, the Secretary of the Milan Jewish community, continued to commute to Milan until the German occupation in September 1943, when he and his son Baruch fled to Switzerland. Giorgio's wife Ida and younger son Joel remained behind in Abbiate, believing that only Jewish men faced danger. It did not take long to realize that all Jews were in jeopardy. Toward the end of 1943, Ida and Joel made plans to cross the Swiss border with the help of a couple they had met. Suddenly, Joel came down with the measles and they had to abandon the plan. They then discovered that their would-be helpers were collaborators. However, because the traitors knew where Ida and Joel were staying and would perhaps betray them, mother and son moved to the home of Erminio’s brother Davide and his wife Giovanna. They remained there for one week and then returned to their original hosts. In early 1944, with German intensification of the search for Jews, Ida decided that she and Joel should hide elsewhere for a while. She found refuge in Milan, and sent Joel to stay with Ada’s sister Pina Galbiati and her husband Carletto. Carletto was the janitor in a villa not far from Lomazzis’ tavern. Joel mostly stayed inside, and Pina was very careful not to cook with pork products because she did not want to offend the religiously observant Jewish boy. He and his mother returned to stay with Erminio and Ada Lomazzi in February 1944, and remained there until the liberation of northern Italy. After the war, they returned to Milan, and were reunited with the rest of their family. Meanwhile, in October 1942 Ida Diena’s brother Luigi Ventura had also left Milan with his wife Anna, their four children and Anna's mother Giulia. They journeyed to the village of Mariano Comense, about 30 km from Abbiate Guazzone. In December 1943, when all Jews were ordered to report to the police station, the Venturas moved to a neighbor’s house in Mariano Comense. When Giulia fell ill, Anna went home to fetch her medicine. She was caught and arrested by Fascist police outside their apartment and sent to the Fossoli detention camp, from where she was subsequently deported to Auschwitz, never to return. Giulia went to Fossoli to be with her daughter, and died in the camp. Luigi Ventura decided that it was too risky to stay in the village, and dispersed the family to various hiding addresses. Saul Ventura (later Ben Torah) went to stay with Erminio and Ada Lomazzi in Abbiate, where they hid him in the attic despite the danger of the tavern being a very popular place often visited by Italian Fascists and German soldiers. Erminio and Ada Lomazzi undoubtedly put their lives at risk to help their Jewish guests, yet continued to shelter and care for them without hesitation. Luigi Ventura then decided that the whole family should go to his birth town of Pisa, where he thought they would find shelter. Unfortunately, he was killed in an air raid in May 1944. His four children survived the war. On November 15, 2011, Yad Vashem recognized Erminio and Ada Lomazzi, Davide and Giovanni Lomazzi, and Carletto and Pina Galbiati as Righteous Among the Nations * המקור תרגום אוטומטי לעברית משפחת גלבתי גאלביטי קרלטו גלבתי פינה, סיפור הצלה ארמיניו ועדה לומאצי דויד וג'ובנה לומאזי קרלטו ופינה גלבטי ארמיניו ועדה לומאזי התגוררו בכפר אביאטה גואזונה (וארזה), בין מילאנו לגבול השוויצרי, שם היו בבעלותם מסבאה. הם גרו בדירה מעל המסבאה עם בנם היחיד, פייטרו. באוקטובר 1942 שכרו לומאציס את אחד החדרים שלהם למשפחת דיינה היהודית, שהגיעה לכפר בעקבות ההפצצה האווירית של מילאנו. ג'ורג'יו דינה, מזכיר הקהילה היהודית במילאנו, המשיך לנסוע למילאנו עד הכיבוש הגרמני בספטמבר 1943, כאשר הוא ובנו ברוך נמלטו לשווייץ. אשתו של ג'ורג'יו אידה ובנו הצעיר ג'ואל נותרו מאחור באביאט, מתוך אמונה שרק גברים יהודים עומדים בפני סכנה. זה לא לקח הרבה זמן להבין כי כל היהודים היו בסכנה. לקראת סוף 1943 תכננו אידה ויואל לחצות את הגבול השוויצרי בעזרת זוג שפגשו. פתאום, יואל ירד עם חצבת והם היו צריכים לנטוש את התוכנית. לאחר מכן הם גילו כי הסיוע שלהם יהיה משתפי פעולה. עם זאת, מכיוון שבוגדים ידעו היכן אידה וג'ואל נשארו ואולי יבגוד בהם, עברו אמא ובן לביתו של אחיו של ארמיניו דוידה ואשתו ג'ובאנה. הם נשארו שם שבוע ואז חזרו למארחיהם המקוריים. בתחילת 1944, עם התעצמות הגרמנים בחיפוש אחר יהודים, החליטה אידה שהיא וג'ואל יסתתרו במקום אחר לזמן מה. היא מצאה מקלט במילנו, ושלח את ג'ואל לשהות אצל אחותה של עדה פינה גלביאטי ובעלה קרלו. קרלטון היה השוער בווילה לא הרחק מבית המרזח של לומאזיס. רוב הזמן נשאר ג'ואל בפנים, ופינה נזהרה מאוד לא לבשל במוצרי בשר חזיר, מפני שלא רצתה להעליב את הנער היהודי הדתי. הוא ואמו חזרו להתארח אצל ארמיניו ועדה לומאצי בפברואר 1944 ונשארו שם עד לשחרור צפון איטליה. לאחר המלחמה חזרו למילאנו, והיו מאוחדים עם שאר בני משפחתם. בינתיים, באוקטובר 1942, גם אחיה של אידה דיינה, לואיג'י ונטורה, עזב את מילאנו עם אשתו אנה, ארבעת ילדיהם ואמה של אנה ג'וליה. הם נסעו לכפר מריאנו קומנס (Mariano Comense), במרחק של כ -30 ק"מ מאבייט גואזונה (Abbiate Guazzone). בדצמבר 1943, כאשר כל היהודים נצטוו להתייצב בתחנת המשטרה, עברה משפחת ונטורה לבית שכנים במריאנו קומנס. כשג'וליה חלה, אנה הלכה הביתה להביא את התרופה שלה. היא נתפסה ונאסרה על ידי המשטרה הפשיסטית מחוץ לדירתם ונשלחה למחנה המעצר פוסולי, משם גורשה לאחר מכן לאושוויץ, לא לחזור. ג'וליה הלכה לפוסולי כדי להיות עם בתה ומתה במחנה. לואיג'י ונטורה החליט שזה מסוכן מדי להישאר בכפר, ופיזר את המשפחה לכתובות מסתור שונות. שאול ונטורה (מאוחר יותר בן תורה) הלך לגור עם ארמיניו ועדה לומאצי ב Abbiate, שם הם הסתירו אותו בעליית הגג למרות הסכנה של המסבאה להיות מקום פופולרי מאוד ביקר לעתים קרובות על ידי הפשיסטים האיטלקים וחיילים גרמנים. ארמיניו ואדה לומאזי סיכנו את חייהם בסיכון כדי לסייע לאורחיהם היהודים, אך המשיכו להגיע למקלט ולטפל בהם ללא היסוס. לואיג'י ונטורה ואז החליט כי כל המשפחה צריכה ללכת לעיר הולדתו של פיזה, שם הוא חשב שהם ימצאו מחסה. למרבה הצער, הוא נהרג בפעולה אווירית במאי 1944. ארבעת ילדיו שרדו את המלחמה. ב -15 בנובמבר 2011, יד ושם הכיר את ארמיניו ואדה לומאזי, דויד וג'ובני לומאצי, וקרלטו ופינה גלביתי כחסידת אומות העולם עדות שאול בן-תורה עדות לשם הכרה כ"חסידי אומות העולם" של Erminio & Ada הבקשה הוגשה על ידי בן דודי, Joel Diena אשר חי בקנדה . אני, שאול בן תורה- SAUL VENTURAבמקור, נולדתי במילאנו ב- 21.01.1930, ועליתי לארץ ב- 25.03.1945. אני ניצול שואה ומסרתי עדות מוקלטת ב'יד ושם' , מספר התיק 8335 קלטת V-D 783 בתאריך 04.04.1955 מצהיר: הכרתי את משפחת לומצי, את גב. סטקיני וכמובן גם את משפחת דיאנה ואפרט להלן: Ida (Ventura) Diena אידה, אחות אבי, נולדה בפיזה (איטליה). יחד עם אחיותיה טיפלה באבי לויג'י ונטורה, במיוחד אחרי מחלתה, אשפוזה ומותה של אימם אנגליקה ונטורה לבית בסאנו. בשנת 1940 התגוררנו במילאנו, בדירה צמודה למשפחת דיאנה. כקרובי משפחה, כידידים וכשכנים גם יחד, קשרינו עם משפחת דיאנה היו הדוקים ביותר. באוקטובר 1942 בגלל ההפצצות על העיר עזבנו את מילאנו לשני כפרים בצפונה של העיר לא רחוקים זה מזה. משפחת דיאנה באביאטה גואצונה Abbiate Guazzone ואנחנו במריאנו קומנסה Mariano Comense במרחק כ 30 ק"מ והקשרים שלנו נשמרו. ביום 8.09.1943, ממשלת איטליה הכריזה על שביתת הנשק ופרשה מהמלחמה. גרמניה הגיבה בפלישה לאיטליה עם צבאה ויחידות הס.ס. בעלה, דוד ג'יורג'ו מזכיר הקהילה המקומית הצליח להימלט לשוויץ יחד עם בנם, ברוך. אידה נשארה באביאטה יחד עם בנם הקטן יואל. אחרי שכשל ניסיונם לעבור לשוויץ, לא נותר להם כל אפשרות אחרת ונשארו בחדר השכור של משפחת לומצי, שאהבו אותם וקיבלו אותם ברצון. משפחת דיאנה חזרה לביתה במילאנו בתום המלחמה. שני הבנים היגרו לקנדה בשנות ה 40' והוריהם הצטרפו אליהם בשנות ה- 70' , אם אני לא טועה. Maria Schettini ביקרתי בביתה פעמים אחדות, משום ידידותה וקשריה עם דודה אידה. היא לימדה אותה את מלאכת הפרוונות והשיגה לה עבודות שעזרה רבות לפרנסת המשפחה בימים הקשים. אישה אצילית ואמידה, מחוברת היטב לאליטה החברתית בעירה מילאנו. היה בה צירוף לא נדיר של לב חם איטלקי, ואמונה שרק איש חזק כמוסוליני, יכול לאחד את איטליה ולקדם אותה. ב- 1.12.1943 מצב היהודים החמיר מאוד עם פרסום צווי מאסר היהודים של ממשלת הבובות הפשיסטית שמוסוליני הקים בצפונה של איטליה. גב' סקטיני הציעה את ביתה כמקלט זמני בימים הקשים האלה לדודה אידה, ליואל וגם לסבתי ג'יוליה קונסולו טראצ'נה (שאחרי ימים אחדים מסרה את עצמה לשלטונות מחנה הריכוז של פוסולי, כדי להצטרף אל בתה שנאסרה, ושם ליד בתה, נפטרה). על אף אומץ ליבה במעשה זה, בגלל השתייכותה ל"פלוגות (הפשיסטיות) השחורות" - היא עצמה אהבה להתהלך עם אקדח בחגורתה, איננו חושבים שהיא ראויה לתואר של חסידת אומות העולם. Erminio & Ada Lomazzi הכרתי את בני המשפחה הזאת לראשונה בימים בהם עזבנו את מילאנו בגלל ההפצצות והתגוררנו בשני הכפרים שכבר הזכרתי מעלה. נהגתי לרכב בין הכפרים על אופניים. אהבתי את האווירה במקום. על הקיר של בית המרזח היו תמונותיהם של מוסוליני ומלך איטליה וכן כרזות המהללות את האידיאולוגיה הפשיסטית, את אומץ המנהיג (Duce ) ואת נכונות העם האיטלקי להלחם, להלחם ולהלחם! פשוטי העם שביקרו במקום עסקו בשתיית יין וברכילות מקומית. הם עסקו גם במשחקי קלפים תמימים ומשחקי כדורת. לפעמים היו מזמינים אותי - נער בן 13 , להצטרף אליהם במשחקם בכדורת. משפחת הדודים התגוררה בחדר שכור מעל בית המרזח. אנשים נהדרים האלה המשיכו לארח את דודה אידה ואת בנה יואל גם אחרי שבעלה ובנה הגדול הצליחו לעבור את הגבול לשוויץ בימים הראשונים של ה"כאוס" והתמוטטות השלטון האיטלקי. שוטרי הגבול השוויצרי נתנו להם לעבור, כי הם היו מוכרים ובולטים בקהילה היהודית, הדוד כמזכיר הקהילה והבן דוד כתלמיד סמינר הרבנים ברומא ופעיל בחוגים חברתיים יהודים. אחר כך השוויצרים סגרו הרמטית את הגבול כי "הסירה מלאה" אמרו. ב- 2.12.1945 אימי נתפסה על ידי המשטרה האיטלקית. (יותר מאוחר היא נלקחה למחנה הריכוז האיטלקי של פוסולי, נמסרה לידי הס.ס. ונרצחה באושוויץ). ברגע שהיא נאסרה, אבא החליט להימלט מהכפר ברגל ולפזר אותנו, ככל האפשר. לא יכולנו להסתתר אצל משפחת לומצי, כי בשלב זה היינו משפחה בת שש נפשות, סבתא ג'יוליה, אבא, שלושת אחיי ואני, והיה מסוכן מדי. במיוחד מפני שחבורות שוטרים, חיילי הרפובליקה הפשיסטית וחיילים גרמנים היו פוקדים את בית המרזח לעיתים תכופות ולא יכולנו לסכן את המסתור של דודה אידה ויואל. כפי שכבר ציינתי סבתא ג'יוליה מצאה מסתור אצל גברת סקטיני ואני אצל משפחת לומצי. הם הסתירו אותי בעלית הגג, ליד ערמות תירס ולנתי על מיטה ישנה גבוהה ורכה. התכסיתי בשמיכת פוך באותן לילות חורף קרים, כמנהג בני צפון איטליה בכפרים. בני משפחתי האחרים התפזרו למקומות מסתור זמניים אחרים. אחרי הניסיונות הכושלים של דודה אידה ויואל וגם שלנו לעבור לשוויץ, אבא החליט שנעבור לפיזה, עיר הולדתו, כדי לחפש מקלט יותר בטוח ולהתקרב לצבאות בנות הברית שכבר שיחררו את דרומה של איטליה. לא יכולנו יותר להשתמש בתלושי הקצבות המזון שהונפקו במילאנו, ולכן השארנו אותם לדודה אידה. הם עזרו לה מאוד, כי רק בצירוף תלושי מזון אלה, אפשר היה לרכוש את מצרכי המזון הקצובים. (לחם, שמן, סוכר, פסטה....) בתוספת תלושים שלנו, הם כמעט לא הרגישו מחסור. בני משפחת לומצי, בעברם הרחוק האמינו אולי בתורה הפשיסטית, אבל ידעו שנטישת המפלגה הייתה נחשבה לבגידה וגורלם היה נחרץ. הם לא עשו זאת, שתקו כמו רבים אחרים וקיוו לימים טובים יותר. לזכותם יצוין, ועל כך מגיע להם את הכבוד הראוי, שבימים הקשים של הרדיפה הפשיסטית הקשה, בימי סכנת עונש מאסר וצו סגירה צפוי של בית המרזח, ובימי הכיבוש הגרמני הטומן בחובו עונש קבוע של הוצאה להורג ללא משפט, משפחת לומצי המשיכה להסתיר את דודה אידה ואת יואל, עד ימי השחרור של צפון איטליה בקיץ 1945. לא פעם שוטרים או יחידות גרמניות ערכו ביקורות פתע בדירת משפחת לומצי, אבל ארמיניו בחיוכו החם היה אומר למחפשים "אתם לא רואים שבחדר הזה גרים אם וילד מסכנים שנמלטו מההפצצות? מה אתם רוצים מהם?" ארמיניו לא היה נותן להם לצאת משם בלי כוס יין וצלחת "פולנטה" טעימה עשויה קמח תירס, והמחפשים היו עוזבים את ביתו בלי להקפיד יותר מדיי על מסמכי הזהות. בליבם הטוב הם חשבו "היהודים הם לא נוצרים ( = בני אדם) כמונו?" ביטוי ששמעתי מפני פשוטי עם אחרים שהסתירו יהודים. עם עלייתי ארצה, הקשר שלי עם משפחת לומצי נותק. ידוע לי מפי יואל, כי פיאטרו לומצי אינו מבקש כל הטבה כספית, אלא רק את הכרת הוריו כחסידי אומות העולם או אפילו רק מכתב הוקרה, כדי לתת לזכרם מעט כבוד על פועלם ועל אומץ ליבם. שאול בן תורה קטגוריה:שואת יהודי איטליה קטגוריה:משפחת ונטורה